Darkness
by Sonya Rivers
Summary: Sequel to Of the Night! Alexa is finally settling down in her new cottage, when suddenly, the Itex masterminds reappear! Can she use her newfound powers to save her and the Flock! Iggy/OC.
1. Flying

_Author's Note: I got asked for a sequel, so here's the sequel. Enjoy._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya  
_

Alexa's POV

After the whole incident with me being revealed as Nyx, I moved into a cottage near the palace, close enough that I could fly, but not close enough that I'd get attacked if the palace was ambushed.

No one except the royal family knew. Angel had erased everyone else's memory.

I still worked there as Iggy's maid. The only difference between my old life and my new one was Iggy.

We were dating. It was a secret, for now at least.

I was happy. Everything had worked out better than I had thought it would.

A knock on the door interrupted my reverie. "Come in." I called, knowing it was Iggy.

Iggy stuck his head through the door. "Hey. Want to go for a fly?"

"Sure." I said. I walked out of the cottage, and with Iggy by my side, I took off.

There was nothing like the feel of the wind in your feathers as you soared thousands of feet above the ground. I laughed, thoroughly enjoying myself. Iggy was smiling too.

"Tag! You're it!" He cried suddenly, tagging my back.

"Now you've asked for it!" I grinned, then gave chase.

Our game of tag lasted for a while, until I saw something unusual. "Iggy, touch down behind those boulders over there." He knew something was wrong through my tone of voice. Silently, we landed.

I peeked around the boulder cautiously. I hadn't been mistaken, even though I had been hoping that I had been.

Erasers. About fifty of them.

"How much longer to the pala - " A younger one complained.

"Shh! Do you want everyone to know where we're going?!" The leader yell/whispered.

Iggy and I glanced at each other understandingly. As quietly as we came, we left.

We had to warn the Flock.


	2. Defend

_Author's Note: This goes out to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Max's POV

Fang and I were discussing important stuff when Alexa and Iggy came in. Alright, we were making out. But that still counts as important, right?

Anyways, I heard a knock on the door. "You have three seconds to stop kissing before we come in. 3… 2… 1…" Alexa opened the door.

"We have a problem. Erasers are going to be here very, very soon. Get battle ready. And by battle ready, I do not mean goodbye kissing." She was no Angel, but she didn't need to be to guess our intentions.

Fang and I raced out of the room, and down the halls, until we reached the outer gates, where the rest of the Flock was already gathered.

I strained my eyes, watching. A slight movement of shadows alerted me to the Erasers' presence.

"They're here." I whispered.

The Flock tensed, preparing to take off, but I stopped them. "Not yet." I said. "Wait for them to show themselves. There may be more of them that we haven't seen." You could tell that their instincts were telling them to disobey me, but they didn't go out.

In the blink of an eye, the Erasers appeared. "Attack!" I ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice.

The battle was going well, until the leader appeared.

He wasn't human, and he wasn't Eraser either. He grabbed Alexa, who hadn't had time to change into Nyx. She shocked him again and again with her powers, but they were ineffective. She fought back with all of her might, but she wasn't strong enough.

Iggy tried to help her. "Back off." The leader snarled. "Unless you want your girlfriend to die." He snapped her arm, and she screamed in pain.

Iggy could only watch as the Erasers took away the love of his life.


	3. Empty

_Author's Note: You didn't see that coming, did you? Yes, Alexa was kidnapped. All part of the plot._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

I could only watch as my love was taken by Erasers, helpless.

Her scream of pain echoed in my mind hauntingly. I remembered her expression when the Eraser had snapped her arm like a twig.

"Iggy." Angel spoke. "We will get her back. And we'll let you kill the Eraser who hurt her."

Rage spun through my veins. Every muscle in my body ached to tear the Eraser limb from limb. I started thinking of every way I could hurt him, each way I could torture him the most.

But then I remembered Alexa's face. Her pale skin, her emerald green eyes, wide with trust. She deserved better than a killer.

I was empty now, hollow. There was no purpose to life unless she was here with me.

Fang walked over to me. "I'm sorry, man." He said. "I know how it would feel if I lost Max. But Alexa's tough. She'll survive until we get there."

"She will." I replied. "The only problem is just how much she gets hurt. What if they…" I trailed off.

The thought of her, broken and bleeding, invaded my mind. I cringed involuntarily.

"Then we won't let that happen." Max said. "I'm going to get Jeb to launch a state-of-emergency search. As secretive as possible."

She walked away. The solution seemed so simple, but I knew it was far more complex than that.

I would find Alexa. Or die trying.


	4. Dungeon

_Author's Note: Time to check up on Alexa, don't you think? I'm sorry this is so short._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I struggled while the head Eraser kidnapped me, doing everything I could to hinder him. Considering that my powers weren't working, I think I did a pretty good job. After I had drawn blood, however, he decided to make his life easier by knocking me out.

I woke in a dungeon. Horribly cliché, I know. My cell was maybe the size of a walk-in closet. There were no windows, and the entire cell was made of stones. Sadly for me, the door was impossible to break down. Why? It was a solid three-foot-thick piece of steel. Even Nyx wasn't that strong.

A whiterobe came in, flanked by three Erasers. "Ah, Subject 13, you're back. Nice to know you decided to use your brain for once, and come back."

"And nice to know you don't have one." When in doubt, goad the attacker. He turned red.

"I wouldn't be like that if I were you. If I were you, I would be playing nice with me." He couldn't mean… but one look at his expression told me that he did.

"I'd rather jump off a 50-foot cliff with my wings duck-taped together." I snarled. Masochistic jerk.

He smiled evilly. Whiterobe + smiling = a lot of pain for the poor experiment near them.

"Well then." He stated briskly. "Your first test was going to be overall health, but I've decided to make it extreme combat now. You better think about what I said while you get torn to shreds." He walked out, leaving the Erasers behind.

Crap.

_**Page Break**_

After my torture session, the Erasers finally left.

On top of my broken arm, I now had several nice-sized gashes in my stomach, a broken leg, and hundreds of minor cuts.

_Iggy._ I thought. _Come for me soon. I don't think I can survive here much longer._


	5. Draconian Falls

_Author's Note: I will be away from a computer for the next week. Sorry._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

We were lost.

No leads had turned up in our search for Alexa. My hopes were starting to fall.

"Iggy." Angel said suddenly. "Remember Draconian Falls?"

I shuddered. We had spent way too much time there when we were Itex captives.

Wait a second… Itex captives.

It couldn't be that easy.

(Some time later)

It was that easy.

I had taken a flight over to the old manor in Draconian Falls, and sure enough, there were Erasers. And where there were Erasers, there was Alexa.

It was almost as if they had wanted us to find her.

(Even more time later)

"They're trying to use her to recapture us." Max said. "But why? I thought she was their most powerful experiment."

Everyone was just as confused. But I had to ask one question.

"When do we get her back?" I was eager to free her. No one deserved to live in captivity, especially not her.

"Iggy, we can't right now." Max gently explained. "We don't know what defenses they have up. At most, it'll take two days."

Two days. I could wait that long.

"Two days. After two days, I'm going after her myself."

I don't care if I get recaptured. If there's a chance that Alexa will be free, I'll take it.

Even if I die in the process.


	6. G2

_Author's Note: I'm back! Oh, and my birthday just passed. _

_Welcome to My Side of the River _

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

Iggy had found me. Sort of.

The scientists here knew that he had been near here. But they couldn't understand why he wasn't rushing in to save me.

I could, however. Even though I pretended to be as perplexed as them. He would want to get me out in the way least likely to endanger my life. Namely, not rushing in to rescue me.

But there was one thing I couldn't comprehend. Why did the scientists want him to appear so much? I was the one they had risked exposure to get. What was going on that I didn't understand?

Then, one day, I found my answer.

"If he doesn't show up soon, we'll have to proceed with Operation G2." One whiterobe remarked to another, not seeming to realize I was listening.

"Probably, but Subject 13 will make it as hard as possible. It's in love with Subject 3."

What the heck were they talking about? It was almost as if they were talking in code. Then I remembered the first whiterobe when I came in, the one that tried to convince me to "play nice" with him.

A horrible thought occurred to me. He had called me Subject 13. Subject 3 must be Iggy, since he was the third of the Flock to be created. Then G2 must mean…

Generation 2.

Oh s***.

They were trying to get me to reproduce.

And then study my children.

Life just keeps getting better, doesn't it?


	7. Revelation

_Author's Note: I want to thank the fans who stuck with me, even though I constantly am unavailable for a new chapter. There is one problem. My dad is insisting that once school starts, I have to abandon Fan Fiction. I probably won't do that, but just in case, I'm letting you know ahead of time. _

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

It had been two days since I had found Alexa. Max and I were arueing at the moment, because she wouldn't let me go and save her.

"Max!" I shouted. "I love her! I can't just let her stay trapped there!"

"Iggy, we have to." Max was weary. "It's for your good as well as Alexa's."

"You'd be fighting just as hard if it was Fang that was kidnapped!"

"Guys, shut up! Alexa's trying to talk to me!" Angel interrupted. Max and I instantly fell silent.

Angel concentrated for a longer amount of time. "She's going to use a new power she discovered. She's going to talk through me."

Angel's blue eyes turned emerald green. Alexa's eye color. "Iggy, don't come after me. They're trying to capture you. It's all part of a new experiment. The whiterobes are trying to get us to reproduce, then study our baby. They're calling it Operation G2. I'll learn what I can, then tell you the weaknesses of Draconian Falls, then you can bust me out. I love you." Then she was gone.

I was in shock. A child? With Alexa? That was why it was so easy to find her. They were counting on me rescuing her. It had been a trap all this time.

Angel was back to normal. "Iggy, there's one thing she didn't tell you."

"What didn't she tell me, Angel?" She was silent. "Angel, I need to know."

"If you don't turn up soon, they're going to proceed with the operation anyway." She whispered. But how – No. No, no, no.

They're going to rape her.

I can't let that happen. I'll die before I let that happen.

"Angel." Max commanded. "Find out all the weaknesses of Draconian Falls. Eavesdrop on the whiterobes. We won't attack until we have all the information we need. The only exception will be if they decide to proceed with G2. Then we're going in no matter what. Understood?"

The Flock nodded their agreement. Max turned to me. "Iggy, don't do anything. If you surrender, you'll only make things harder on Alexa. Please don't. For her."

"I won't. She asked me not to. "

A distinct nauseating feeling was present in my stomach. What if I was too late? What if they succeeded with G2?

Max looked at me sadly. "It'll be okay. I know it will."

I really hope it will be.

For Alexa's sake.


	8. G2 Begins

_Author's Note: I feel bad for Iggy, but I needed to add this part. Oh, and the "I have wings." Part isn't actually mine. I just don't remember who wrote it. _

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

Days passed. Time seemed to stretch on forever. A single second felt like hours.

I learned nothing about the base that would help the Flock during that time, so I continually told Iggy to stay away, to save himself. I reassured him that I was uninjured, but he still worried.

The scientists were becoming fed up with Iggy's no – show. They were losing patience, I could tell. The only question was, when would they finally snap?

I received my answer much sooner than I would have liked.

One day, the first whiterobe, the one who had idiotically told me to 'play nice' with him, came in, flanked by Erasers. His expression told me all I needed to know, but he spoke anyway.

"Well, Subject 13, isn't today your lucky day? We've decided to go ahead with Operation G2. The question is, who will be the father?" He leered at me. "As you can tell, I'm hoping to fill the position. And, luckily for you, I'm the one in charge. Meaning, the father will be me." He turned to the Erasers. "Bind her. She won't be escaping anytime soon."

The Erasers bound me with chains. But my mind was far away.

_Angel!_ I screamed. _They're going ahead with G2! Repeat, they're going ahead with G2!_

_I'll tell the Flock! We'll be there soon! Just hang on, Alexa! _Angel sounded panicked. But not as panicked as I felt.

The whiterobe smiled. I decided to distract him. "Do you really think you're all that? You're a sick, misogynistic, abusive jerk! Are you really proud of that?"

"You're just saying that because you want me."

"You're delusional! I hate you! There's only one person I want or have ever wanted, and it ISN'T you!"

The smile vanished from his face. "Subject 3, right? Well, he won't be getting you. I will."

_Iggy! _I mentally screamed. _Hurry! Please!_

He began to undress, and I knew that it wouldn't be long.

The things he did to me were horrible, too horrible to name. But, just as he was about to enter me, an explosion rocked the cell. When the smoke cleared, I saw the most reassuring sight.

Iggy was pinning the whiterobe up against the wall. He was angry, the angriest I'd ever seen him. Fang and Nudge had killed the two Erasers. Max came over to me, and quickly unbound me. The boys turned their backs to me as I got dressed with the spare clothes Max had brought me.

"Alexa." I had never heard Iggy this cold before, ever. "Did he…?"

"No." I said. "But he did do other things to me." I shivered. I felt violated, even though he hadn't claimed me.

If it was possible, Iggy got even madder. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He snarled at the whiterobe.

For once, the idiot did the smart thing. He trembled. "It was under orders! They have my wife! My children!"

"No, they don't." I was surprised my voice stayed so steady. "You're the one in charge. You created Itex."

"You sick - " Then Iggy said a word I won't repeat. "You can't even live up to your actions! What a sick, sick coward." He tossed the whiterobe to Fang. "Kill him."

Then he turned to me, and his gaze instantly softened. "Are you alright?"

"No. I can't fly. He broke my wings a few days back, and they didn't heal right." Iggy's gaze was livid. Then he checked out my wings.

"It can be fixed. The only problem is that we'll have to re-break your wings. I'll carry you back." I shivered. I had come far too close to losing myself today.

"Sleep." Iggy whispered. "I've got you now. You're safe."

"What if I fall?"

He smiled. "I have wings."

I passed out immediately, satisfied by the promise.


	9. Rescue

_Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I didn't post last night. My power went out. And yes, Alexa is safe, but the story isn't over. Not just yet._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

The Flock was outside, sparring on the lawn. We still had not rescued Alexa, and I was beginning to get worried. What if they had hurt her? She wouldn't admit to any pain, especially since she knew I would go running in to save her, G2 or not.

Angel got a distant look on her face. That look was quickly replaced by horror. "Guys! They're going ahead with G2! NOW!!!"

I took off, feeling the rest of the Flock follow me. My stomach was churning. What if someone succeeds in…?

No. I would kill them first. No one hurt Alexa. I wouldn't let them.

We arrived at Draconian Falls. Angel quickly pointed to Alexa's cell. "There!"

I pulled a bomb out of my pocket, and threw it.

BOOM! Ah, the reassuring sound of an explosion. But what I saw made all that assurance go away, only to be replaced by anger.

Alexa was bound to the floor, bare. One of the whiterobes was also bare, and touching her in a place I won't mention. She was squirming, obviously trying to get away from him, but the chains wouldn't let her.

Silently, I pinned the whiterobe against the wall, blood boiling through my veins. Fang and Nudge had killed the Erasers. Max handed Alexa some spare clothes, after breaking the chains.

"Alexa." My rage was perceptible in my voice. "Did he…?"

"No." Her voice was shaking, and I tightened my grip on the whiterobe. "But he did to other things to me." She shivered. I'm not sure how this was possible, but I got angrier.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" This piece of lowlife had just tried to rape Alexa. MY Alexa.

He trembled under my icy rage. "It was under orders! They have my wife! My children!"

There was one hole in his alibi: What self-respecting woman would want to marry him? Better yet: What self-respecting woman would want to have kids with him?

Alexa spoke up. "No they don't." Her voice was surprisingly steady, though I did catch a slight tremor. "You're the one in charge. You created Itex."

"You sick - " (Insert Swear Word Here) "You can't even live up to your actions! What a sick, sick coward." I chucked him to Fang. "Kill him." _And make it painful._ Fang caught my unspoken sentence and nodded almost imperceptibly. I guess he would want me to do the same if Max had been in Alexa's position.

I faced Alexa, and my gaze softened. "Are you alright?" Her health was the most important thing right now.

"No." I felt rage spiral through my veins, and I desperately hoped that Fang made hi_s_ death long and painful. "I can't fly. He broke my wings a few days back, and they didn't heal right." I knew she was lying when she said she was fine! I checked out her wings, and was relieved when I saw the damage wasn't permanent.

"It can be fixed." But… "The only problem is that we'll have to re-break your wings. I'll carry you back."

What was wrong with the whiterobe? Why would he want to hurt someone so beautiful, so precious? She shivered, and I reminded myself that the damage to her wasn't just physical. It was mental also. It would take a long time for her to get over it. But I would be there for her, every step of the way.

"Sleep." I whispered. That was what she needed. "I've got you now. You're safe."

"What if I fall?" I could see the terror in her eyes, and I understood it. If she fell, she could die.

I smiled at the one thing I could do to protect her. "I have wings."

And, just like that, she was out.

I carried her back, watching the peace on her sleeping face. _Please._ I prayed. _Please don't have this experience damage her too much. She doesn't deserve that. _


	10. After the Storm

_Author's Note: Now, back to Alexa._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I woke up, gasping for breath. I had just had a horrible nightmare…

But one look at Iggy's face told me that this was no nightmare. It had been reality.

"Alexa." He whispered. "You're safe now. We fixed your wings when you were asleep. I had to ask Fang to re-break your wings, because I couldn't do it. They should be fine now."

I flexed my wings involuntarily. They were fine, as Iggy had promised. A little sore, but otherwise fine.

Then I remembered what had been done to me by the hands of the whiterobe. I bolted out of bed, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up.

Iggy held my long hair back from my face. When I had finished, I slumped against the wall, exhausted.

"Come on." He said, picking me up easily, as though I was an infant. "Let's get some food into you."

I had not been properly fed for the last week. The whiterobe had wanted me to break down, to give in. Never. I would never give in.

I pretty much stuffed myself after that. Let me just give you one piece of advice: Never, _EVER_, under any circumstances, get in between a starving bird-kid and her food.

Later, after all of the palace staff and residents had visited me, to ensure my well being, I was left alone with Iggy.

"Iggy." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to stop him." Now, Iggy wouldn't be the first to touch me that way, as I had intended. The whiterobe had been.

He reached over, and cupped my face between his hands. "What could you have done? You were chained, exhausted, starving…. How could you have stopped him?"

He made sense, but I didn't want to believe him. It was my fault… it was all my fault. "I… I wanted you to be the first to touch me that way." I kept my head bowed as I admitted this.

"Then I will be the first where you are touched voluntarily. But not now. I won't… not so soon after what happened."

His words cheered me up immensely. "Thank you. Thank you for rescuing me from being used as a toy. Thank you for standing by my side." He put his arms around me, and I snuggled into his chest. "Thank you for loving me."

I fell asleep like that, in his arms once more.


	11. Thoughts

_Author's Note: About the last chapter…. Even __I__ was saying "Aww!" When I was writing it._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Iggy's POV

Alexa fell asleep in my arms after that. My mind was still whirling from her speech.

She had wanted me to be the first. The whiterobe had almost ruined that intention. But almost.

She loved me. That I had known, but hearing her say it was very reassuring.

She trusted me. I hadn't been sure of that fact, but after seeing her fall asleep so easily in my arms, I had to believe it was true.

I began to think of our future. Could it be possible? Could Alexa stay with me, for the rest of our lives? Could the kingdom accept her, the way they had accepted me?

I was greeted with one word: Yes. It was possible. Alexa could stay with me, forever. And if the kingdom had accepted us and Nyx, they could accept Alexa.

Of course, we had to solve the immediate problem first. Alexa's damage.

I had no idea of the extent of her mental damage, but I guessed that it was bad. After seeing her throw up when she remembered what happened, and hearing her blame herself, even though she had been unable to stop the whiterobe, I was sure of it.

She would bounce back. She always did.

I reminded myself of my earlier promise. I would stand by her; help her believe in herself once more. I would show her that we all loved her, especially me, and help her to trust.

Angel poked her head through the door. Seeing that Alexa was asleep, she mentally spoke to me. _Of course, we'll help you._

_Of course._ And, purely by accident, she read my plan as to help Alexa.

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!_ She squealed. _You love her that much?_

_Yes. _ I replied without hesitation. _Question is, does she love me that much?_

_Yes, she does. _Angel grinned. _During her captivity, when she was beginning to lose hope, she thought of you. Constantly. And she thought of how much she loved you._

This was new. _Really?_

_Yup. Have I ever lied to you?_

_Yes._

_Alright, then. Have I ever lied to you about anything this important?_

_No. _

_I'll leave you two alone now. _And with that, she left.

I was suddenly exhausted. Carefully, as to not wake Alexa, I leaned back against the wall, still holding her.

I then drifted off to sleep, to dream of my plan and whether it would work.


	12. Ghosts

_Author's Note: I'm surprised no one guessed that this was coming… but_

_I loved writing this part!!!!!_

_Welcome to My Side of the River _

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I woke up the next morning in Iggy's arms. I remembered what I had confessed last night to him, and remembered what he had told me.

He would always be there for me. He had said so himself, and I couldn't help but believe him.

This is why I loved him. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

He woke up then. "Good morning." He murmured, still half-asleep.

"Morning." I got up. "I need to change."

He caught on quickly. "Right. I'll be in my room when you're done." He left.

I put on my favorite gown, an emerald green one. It was simple, but was cut in a very flattering way. I also slid into my favorite flats.

I walked down the hallway towards Iggy's room, my mind preoccupied. I couldn't hide my alter ego forever. Question is, when will I have to reveal my true identity to the rest of the kingdom? Will they accept me, like they did the Flock? Or will they reject me?

I finally reached Iggy's room. After a brief knock, Iggy came out. "Come on." He said. "I want to show you something."

I walked with him, until we were well out of sight of the palace. Then we spread our wings and took off.

I had no idea where we were going. The path seemed familiar, for some reason, but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it before, or what lay at the end.

After about ten minutes of flying, we reached our destination.

My old home.

It was a farm, simple, but practical. It wasn't huge, but it didn't need to be.

I could still remember everything about it. Where the cows used to graze, where the chickens would cluck away, eating their corn. Everything.

And, off to one side, were my parents' graves.

I walked over to those, reading the names on the headstones. _Marissa and Ethan Night._

The memories lingered strong here. This was the place I'd lived so many years ago. Before Itex. Before I became more than human.

Before I met Iggy.

I turned back to him. I didn't need to say anything, because he already knew what I was thinking.

Why did he bring me back here?

"I brought you here because, even though your parents aren't alive anymore, I wanted them to see this."

And he got down on one knee.

"Alexa Night. You have been my faithful servant since you were six. I love you. I always have, and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to my eyes. "Yes. Of course I will!"

He slid a simple ring onto my finger. It was a silver band with an emerald in it.

He rose, holding me close. "I wish my parents were here to see this."

_Who says we aren't? _I turned around.

Standing next to their graves were the ghosts of my parents.

I studied them. They a bit whispy around the edges, but other than that, they looked exactly the same as they had been in life.

My mother was about three inches taller than I was now. I had inherited her green eyes and pale skin, but her hair was raven black. My father was taller than my mother, with my blond hair. He was tan from working the fields all day, and had mud brown eyes.

My mother looked at me. _We're so proud of you, Alexa. You found a way to use your powers to help others. We've been watching you all these years._

I remembered the chills I got so often, and the slight prickling on the back of my neck, even no one else had been in the room with me. "You were there all this time?"

_Yes._

"Why haven't you moved on?"

_Because we wanted to watch you grow up. We'll move on after the wedding, but we will still keep watch over you from Heaven._

Then my father shook his finger at Iggy. _You had better take care of my little girl, or so help me… Keep in mind that I'm the one who taught her hand-to-hand combat._

"Dad!" I was mortified.

Iggy, however, was unfazed. "Of course I will. I would have to be crazy not to."

_Good. We'll see you soon, Alexa. _And my parents disappeared again.

I turned to Iggy. "Did you know they were there?"

"No. But I am glad I proposed to you here, and not anywhere else." He smiled. "Come on. We have to tell the kingdom."


	13. Reveal

_Author's Note: Anyways, time for Alexa to reveal who she really is._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I was terrified.

It was time for us to announce my engagement to Iggy… and time for me to reveal that I was Nyx.

The entire kingdom was gathered on the palace grounds, waiting outside the King's balcony. The Flock was standing on the balcony, me included. I was standing behind them so no one could see me.

"Citizens of Krikia!" Jeb bellowed. "Prince Iggy has finally found a wife. She is also an Itex experiment, and was critical in taking down Itex. This is Alexa Night."

I stepped forward. "I know that most of you know me as Prince Iggy's servant. But I am also more." I took a deep breath, then transformed, the black fire becoming apparent.

I heard several gasps from the crowd.

I finished my transformation, and spoke as their hero. "I am also Nyx. I have been protecting you since I found out about my powers. Will you accept me as your princess?" I changed back.

I was then greeted by a single roar. "YES!"

Tears slipped down my cheeks as the people of Krikia accepted me so quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my parents standing on the balcony smiling at me.

Iggy slipped his arms around me, turned me to face him, and kissed me. Cheers from the people were heard as we kissed, showing their obvious acceptance and happiness that I was becoming their princess.

No one, however, was happier than I.

(Page Break)

"Alexa, the citizens want to meet you. Especially those you saved." Jeb said later. "You'll be in the receiving room, and I'll let them in family by family. Understood?"

I smiled. "Got it." I walked over to the receiving room to wait.

I met every citizen of Krikia that day. Some people were simply courteous, some were overjoyed that I was becoming their princess.

One person, however, stood out to me. The woman immediately ran over and hugged me. She was crying.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged her back. "You saved my only child from the fire! Thank you!"

Her son stepped forward. It was the boy I had saved before Iggy had asked me about that newspaper article. Nicholas.

"You're welcome." I said, unsure of what else to say.

The woman pulled back. "You're going to be a great princess. I can tell."

It was the best compliment anyone could give me. "Thank you." I shyly replied. "I hope so, at least."

After she had left, I still had that warm fuzzy feeling. _You're going to be a great princess._

_I won't let you down. _I vowed. _I'll be a great princess. You just wait._


	14. Wedding!

_Author's Note: WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! It's the last part of Darkness. I'm probably going to write yet ANOTHER book in the series, but I NEED REVIEWS!!! Tell me whether I should write a new book in this series or whether I should write a new story entirely._

_Oh, and I decided that they got a slightly different set of vows, considering that I couldn't remember the traditional ones._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Alexa's POV

I gazed at myself in the mirror, slightly shocked.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nudge had totally transformed me.

The dress was beautiful, a halter top with a poufy bottom. It was white, of course, and slightly embellished with rhinestones. Nudge had pulled my hair back into a simple bun on the back of my neck. All together, I looked beautiful.

Today was my wedding day.

Max appeared. "It's time." She announced. The butterflies in my stomach increased greatly.

Just as Jeb got ready to walk me down the aisle, my father's ghost appeared. "This is my job." He told a slightly shell-shocked Jeb. I guess non-experiments can see ghosts after all.

The wedding march began to play, and the doors to the church opened.

My father began to walk me down the aisle. All of the snobby aristocrats there had wide eyes as they realized that the man who was next to me was a ghost. I guess they were expecting me to be a normal, but stupid, girl. Obviously, power wasn't a substitute for common sense. I am an Itex experiment, after all.

I gazed at Iggy. He looked absolutely stunning in a classic black tuxedo. And, judging by the way his eyes widened when he saw me, he thought I looked good too.

We reached the end of the aisle. My father placed my hand in Iggy's, then went to sit down next to the ghost of my mother.

We had written our own vows. We aren't your average couple, so why should we settle for average vows.

Iggy was first. "Alexa Night, I have always loved you. Ever since I first met you, when you were just six, I've loved you. I thought that you could never accept someone like me, and could never love me. But, over time, I realized that you weren't average either. Even if you weren't an experiment, you wouldn't be average. I pledge myself to you, and will remain faithful as your husband, until death parts us." He slid the simple gold band onto my finger as tears came to my eyes, tears of joy.

Now it was my turn. "Iggy Batchelder, I have always been yours. All of those years serving you at the palace did not stop me from loving you. But I believed that you could never love me. I was a lowly servant. But you did love me, and you accepted me for who I was. I pledge myself to you, and will remain faithful as your wife, until death parts us." I slid the band onto his finger.

The priest cleared his throat. "I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Iggy swept me into his arms, and kissed me, long and slow. I dimly heard the applause around us, but I was more concentrated on the kiss.

Our first kiss as husband and wife.

I was now Princess Alexa Batchelder, wife to Prince Iggy Batchelder. We would never rule the kingdom, but I didn't care.

After all, I was with the one I loved.

Forever.

_The End_


	15. Sequel?

_Author's Note: Time to announce the results for a sequel._

_And… It looks like there will be ANOTHER Alexa Night book. Check out __One Step at a Time__ Tommorow._


End file.
